howrsewarriorcatsfandomcom-20200213-history
Codes of the Clans
Warrior Code 1. Defend your Clan. You may become friends with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty stays to your Clan, as one day you may face them in battle. 2. Never hunt or trespass onto another Clan's territory. 3. Elders and kits must be feed before yourself. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. 4. Prey is killed to be eaten only. Thank StarClan for its life. 5. A kit must be at least six moons old before becoming an apprentice. 6. Newly appointed warriors must keep a silent lookout for one night after being given their warrior name. 7. A cat cannot be ranked deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice. 8. The deputy will become Clan leader once the leader dies or retires. 9. After death or retirement of the deputy, a new deputy will be chosen before moonhigh. 10. A gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. A fight will not break out among Clans at this time. 11. Boundaries must be marked and checked daily. You must challenge all trespassing cats. 12. No warrior may scorn a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan. 13. The Clan leader's word is the warrior code. 14. an honorable warrior doesn't need to kill cats to win his or her battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or if it is for self-defense. 15. A warrior rejects a soft life of a kittypet. The following rules are not specifically stated in the warrior code, but are expected to be followed: 1. Kits must stay in camp until they are apprenticed, and are not allowed to hunt. 2. The safety of the Clan is more important than the safety of one cat. 3. Clans must not unite together to drive out another Clan. 4. Clans must not force another Clan to share territory. 5. Enemy patrols must not attack cats if they are on a mission all four Clans agree on. Rejected Codes: Throughout history, several other rules were proposed for introduction into the Warrior Code, however, they were turned down. These rules were: 1. Only cats of pure forest blood can be Clan members (suggested by Featherstar of WindClan). 2. Each Clan may only eat the prey they are most suited for (suggested by Robinstar of SkyClan). 3. All Clan cats must believe in StarClan (suggested by Dovestar of RiverClan Medicine Cat Code 1. A medicine cat cannot take on a mate. 2. A medicine cat cannot have kits. 3. A medicine cat will never let personal feelings in the way of his or her duties. 4. Medicine cats are outside clan and clan rivalry. 5. A medicine cat may be trained in as a warrior before a medicine cat, but a medicine cat cannot become a normal warrior. 6. Medicine cats are outside caln rivalry, but they still must learn basic fighting moves. 7. A medicine cat must be able to interpret signs from StarClan. 8. Medicine cats cannot reject an injured cat. 9. A medicine cat must do everything in his or her power to save a sick or injured cat. 10. A medicine cat will give his or her life to save a cat.